


Did you hear?

by 281128



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/281128/pseuds/281128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How some of the girls react to hearing about Hope's suspension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you hear?

Did you hear?  
Ashlyn had just refreshed her emails when she saw a new one for US Soccer pop up. She was expecting it to be one of their usually boring informational emails.

She had to re read it five times for it to finally sink in.  
Hope had been suspended.....  
Suspended ..... For 6 months.  
She was sad for her friend but at the same time she understood why US Soccer had to step in. Hope had been close to crossing their lines for years.

After reading the email a couple more times. making sure she completely understood what was happening.

Ash picked up the phone and called Ali.

She answered on the 3rd ring.  
"Hey babe, how did you know I just landed"

_**Ali had just been on a flight from DC to Orlando. The Washington spirt are set to play the Orlando Pride in just a couple of days.** _

"Hey, that's great!! Have you checked your emails?"

" No, I just turned my phone back on when you called.  
What's going on?"

Ash responded with an attempt of a whisper. Like it was a secret. Even though the whole team got the email and there would be a press release about it at any moment.  
" they suspended Hope for 6 months"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.  
"Ali are you there"

"Yea sorry crystal is showing me the email now. "

A few seconds go by as Ash patiently waits.

Ali speaks again. "Well this has been coming for awhile. They have been looking to punish her for all of her actions for quite sometime. Ever since they got crap for not being hard enough her last time"

Ash nodded then realized Ali couldn't see her. " yea I just didn't want to earn playing time this way"  
Ash knew with Hope gone this opened up a huge opportunity for her to get more playing time. But she didn't want to earn it because of off the field drama. She wanted to earn it because she was the better keeper. The USA staff had not given her many opportunities to prove herself as an important part of the team. Now she and the team were stuck in a rough place. For her she felt weird earning time because of Hopes situation. The team is also at a lose because Hope has controlled so much of the playing time that no other keeper has the relationship she does with the defenders on the team. The team is used to Hope in goal. In hindsight it would of been good for the team to give the other keepers more time incase something happened to hope but now it is what it is.

Ali spoke up " everything happens for a reason and it will all works out in the end. Doesn't matter how we got to this point. The point is that you finally are getting a chance."

That was exactly what Ash needed to hear. That this happened for a reason and now was her chance.

Ash spoke up " thanks babe. I love you. Call me when you get to your hotel and I'll stop by and see you."

Ash hung up the phone and thought about what she should do next... She could text Hope.  
She decided to be a good friend and text Hope. She typed up a nice message telling Hope she was sorry about the organizations decision and that she was there for her if she needed anything.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She walked over not quite sure who it would be. But figuring it was one of her Orlando teammates coming over to hang out.  
As soon she opened a door there was a happy puppy running past her feet.  
She quickly grabbed him. " blue how are you? Boo boo" Ash cood to the little puppy. Petting his head and belly. She put him down and reached out to hug Blue's owner Alex Morgan.  
" Hey Alex, what's going on?"  
Alex laughed " Ash cut the crap I know you saw the email"  
Ash opened her arm and let Alex into her house. Laughing at how down to the point her friend always is.

Ash and Alex chat for a bit about the team drama. Not adding to it just trying to determine how all of this effects the team.  
Blue settles down quickly after arrive and falls asleep on Ash's feet.

Ali calls an hour later saying that she is at her hotel and that some of the girls want to say hi. Also that her coach said she could go out to dinner as long as she was back at a reasonable time.

Ali and Ash have seen each other more often then they usually do in the last couple of weeks but it's still excites them both. Long distance has really helped them value their time together. 

Ash hung up the call with Ali and turned to Alex  
" hey, did you hear? Ali just got into town. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think  
> Tumblr apple1128


End file.
